starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption
«'Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'» (русск. Звёздные войны: Империя на войне: Силы коррупции) — аддон популярной космической стратегии «Star Wars: Empire at War». Дополнение предоставляет игроку шанс поиграть за принципиально новую фракцию, отличную от Империи и повстанцев— Синдикат Занна. Аддон требует оригинал для установки и запуска. Появления *Гарм Бел Иблис *Разбойная эскадрилья **Ведж Антиллес **Зев Сенеска **Дерек Кливиан **Касан Муур **Террин Датч **Тенк Леско * Люк Скайуокер * Йода Галактическая Империя *Гранд-адмирал Траун *Ром Мок *Дарт Вейдер Консорциум Занна *Босск *Ураи Фен *IG-88 *Силри *Тайбер Занн Другие персонажи * Комиссионер пищи Альзока III * Председатель Арнама * Ангарр Девис * Джабба Хатт * Губернатор Кунг Иит * Коммандер Рел Фалан * Адепты Силы * Командир флота Фленкер * Гарнак Фей * Сен Хилл * Адмирал Далкен Хол * Тэлон Каррде * Тарлин Тен * Губернатор Кирит * Бевел Лемелиск * Малинт * Мандалор * Неизвестный мустафарский охотник за головами * Сенатор Поло Се'лаб * Солдаты ситов (замороженные в карбоните) * Танда Хатт * Твитч * Шизор * Имперский губернатор Датомира |vehicles= Наземные отряды Галактическая Империя *Тяжёлый штурмовой транспорт B5 «Джаггернаут» *Воздушная артиллерийская установка «Ланцет» *Имперская мобильная защитная установка ** Генератор ЭМП ** Ударный гранатомёт ** Разведывательный сенсорный узел * Тёмные солдаты ** Тёмный солдат Фазы I ** Тёмный солдат Фазы II ** Тёмный солдат Фазы III * Ассассины ногри ** Ногрийские Коммандос Смерти Альянс повстанцев * «Гаргантюа» * Тяжёлый транспортёр HTT-26 * Мобильная защитная установка Альянса ** Мобильный генератор щита ** Автоматическая ремонтная станция ** Скорострельная лазерная пушка Консорциум Занна * Ударный танк «Кандерус» * Лапусик * Стервятник * Дройдека Mark II * Укротитель эвоков * Транспорт F9-TZ * Гренадёр * Ударный отряд наёмников * Ударная ракетная установка * Мобильная защитная установка Консорциума ** Генератор помех ** Клетка с исаламири ** Гранатомёт * Самоходная импульсная гаубица MZ-8 * Сёстры ночи на ранкорах * Ворнскр Космические отряды Галактическая Империя *«Адмонитор» *«Дуга Молота» *Орбитальная боевая станция «Завезда Смерти II» *«Затмение» *«Палач» *TIE/D Защитник *Перехватчик TIE/In *TIE Фантом Альянс повстанцев *Звёздный истребитель «B-wing» *Фрегат MC30c Консорциум Занна *Звёздный разрушитель типа «Агрессор» **«Беспощаный» *Корвет типа «Крестоносец» *«Курьёзный» *Зуб гончей *IG-2000 *Фрегат типа «Перехватчик IV» *Боевой корабль типа «Кедалбе» *Транспорт RZ-52 «Декард» *Ударная лодка GAT-12 «Скипрей» *Ударный истребитель типы «Звёздная гадюка» *Шаттл TZ-15 *Транспорт TZ-86 *Фрегат типа «Месть» Другое * Орбитальный ремонтный спутник * Плазменно-защитный спутник * Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» * «Паршивая ворона» * «Аннигилятор» * Адмирал Гаарн * Верховный Стратег * Лидер мандалорского клана * Продавцы тибанна * Капсулы со стигиумными кристаллами * Коммуникационный спутник Кесселя |locations= *Беспин **Облачный город *Пограничные регионы *Корусант **Имперские архивы *Датомир *Фелуция **Куэй Теов **Ар Гау **Нианго *Хоногр ** Чистые Земли *** Нистао * Неизвестный Регионы *Хайпори *Камино *Кессель **Spice Mines of Kessel *Mandalore *The Maw *Mustafar *Muunilinst **Harnaidan *Myrkr *Reena trade route *Rishi Maze *Saleucami *Tarabba sector *Utapau |technology= *Lightwhip *Disruptor rifle *Lightsaber *Grenade Totter *Proton beam cannon *Rawk chopped special *DLT-20A blaster rifle *Vibrosword/Vibroblade *Imperial Assault Cannon *Trifaraleen gas *Neural inhibitor launcher *"Weapon" Systems *Aggressor "Main Gun" *Ewoks with Thermal detonators *Plasma grenade launcher *Ion blasters *Shield Leechers *Sonic stunner *Cloaking device *Mass-driver cannons *Buzz droids *Sensor Jamming Equipment Buildings and structures *Bunkers *Hutt Command Center *MSt-50 Mass Driver Cannon *Mining Facilities *Hutt Palaces *Repulsorlift jammer *Uplink Station *Magnapulse Cannon *PTL-05 Launch Platform *Consortium space station *Orbital Repair Droids *Plasma Burst Satellites *Diamond Boron Missile Defense *Sensor scrambler *Troop Transport *Underworld Droid Works *Underworld Infantry Barracks *Underworld Heavy Vehicle Factory *Consortium palace *Volatile fuel containers |species= * Чиссы * Gossam * Gran * Люди * Каминоанцы * Мустафарцы * Мууны * Ногри * Pau'an * Rakata * Talortai * Trandoshan * Утаи * Wroonian |creatures= * Айвха * Рыба Бурра * Дактиллионы * Гелаграбы * Ранкоры * Шааки * Ворнскры * Червяки вуффа * Исаламири |organizations= * Dathomiri Witches ** Frenzied River Clan ** Misty Falls Clan ** Nightsisters ** Red Hills Clan ** Singing Mountain Clan *Hutt Cartel **Hutt Mercenary * InterGalactic Banking Clan * Mandalorians ** Basilisk war droid * Plasma Energy Trade Commission * Silica Tab * Techno Union * Trade Federation ** Baktoid Armor Workshop * Zann Consortium |events= * Battle of Carida * Battle of Dathomir * Battle of Falleen's Fist * Battle of Felucia * Battle of Hypori * Battle of Saleucami * Duel on Mustafar * Kessel Insurrection * Battle of Naboo * Mission to Mandalore * Raid above Yavin * Second Battle of Kuat * Skirmish on Honoghr * Skirmish on Nal Hutta * Skirmish on Saleucami * Skirmish over Mandalore * Theft on Bespin * Theft on Coruscant |miscellanea= * Felucian spike plant * Felucian spore plant * Hwotha berries * Mandalore's helmet * Tibanna * Wroonian language Abilities Many of these abilities are only available for specific units. *Black Market Technology *Blast *Bribery *Buzz Droids *Cloaking Device *Cluster Bomb *Core Overload *Corrupt Militia *Corrupt Systems *Create Dark Troopers *Damage Increase *Detect Enemy Stealth *Minor Drain Life *Enemy System Control *Force Attack *Force cloak *Force Sight *Full Salvo Attack *Hack Death Star (Galactic Conquest only) *Hard Point Assault *Intimidation *Jam missiles *Jedi Mind trick *Kidnapping *Launch Fighters *Orbital Bombardment *Piracy *Point Laser Defense System *Prowl *Proximity mine *Purchase Black Market Technology *Radioactive Contamination *Racketeering *Rally Strike *Remote DetPacks *Saber throw *Sabotage *Sabotage Ships *Sensor scrambler *Shield Flare *Shield Leech *Slavery *Sonic Stunner *Spread Corruption *Stimpack *Summon Rancor *Superlaser *Transport Infantry *Weapon Swap }} Сюжет Сюжет начинается прямо перед Битвой за Явин. По мере прохождения игры, происходят другие события из фильмов (например, Битва за Эндор). Учебный уровень устанавливает основную сюжетную линию, показывая заточение Тайбера Занна в тюрьму за кражу артефакта ситхов и Джаббы Хатта. Сама кампания начинается когда Занн устраивает бунт заключённых, чтобы сбежать с планеты Кессель с помощью Хана Соло и Чубакки на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола». Возобновив свою позицию во главе Синдиката, Тайбер направляется на Явин-4 после уничтожения Звезды смерти, где он узнаёт о тайных хранилищах императора. После возобновления конфликта с Джаббой Хаттом, Тайбер направляется на планету Хайпори, на поверхности которой находится завод по производству боевых дроидов, построенный Конфедерацией Независимых Систем перед Войной Клонов. Там, он берет завод под контроль, начинает массовое производство дроидек версии B-2, подкупает трандошанского охотника Босска и заключает с Джаббой сделку (перемирие, плюс Джабба отменяет награду за голову Занна и отдаёт ему планеты Хайпори и Салейками). Чтобы узнать тайны артефакта ситхов, Тайбер и его правая рука Урай Фенн летят на Датомир, чтобы найти практиканта тёмной стороны Силы. В конце концов, им удаётся освободить адепта по имени Силри вместе с её Ночными сёстрами, прежде чем вернуться на свою базу на Рилоте. Принц Ксизор, глава пиратского синдиката «Чёрное Солнце», соглашается устроить встречу между Тайбером и имперским покупателем, чтобы продать артефакт. Взамен, Занн должен выкрасть ценный тибанновый газ с газового гиганта Беспин. С помощью дройда IG-88, Тайберу удаётся свалить всё на «Чёрное Солнце». Ему остаётся лишь смотреть как синдикат уничтожает Дарт Вейдер. Позже, гранд-адмирал Траун и Занн (на своём новом флагмане— «Беспощадный») встречаются в бою над имперской планетой Карида. Во время битвы, Босск выкрадывает артефакт и направляется к кораблю Трауна. Вскоре после этого, Траун отступает, а Тайбер отслеживает артефакт до Корусанта, где он, Ураи и Силри внедряются в личный информационный центр императора и крадут коды доступа к строящемуся суперразрушителю класса «Затмение». Они также забирают артефакт ситхов. После уничтожения второй Звезды смерти, Занн штурмует «Затмение» на орбите Куата. Поначалу, ему в этом помогают повстанцы, желающие уничтожить «Затмение», но Занн предаёт их и использует орудия корабля чтобы уничтожить имперский и повстанческий флоты. Но затем даёт сбой суперлазер «Затмения», и на орбиту прибывает огромный флот Империи во главе с суперразрушителем «Аннигилятор». Занну удаётся отбить и эту атаку и добить флот с помощью восстановившегося суперлазера. Тайбер затем использует компьютер «Затмения» чтобы найти местоположения хранилищ императора, после чего он уничтожает этот огромный корабль, жалея что не может забрать его себе. Тем временем, Силри использует артефакт ситхов, чтобы найти древнюю армию ситхов, замороженную в карбоните. Силри летит, чтобы пробудить эту армию. Категория:Компьютерные игры